PsychicOverlord
Jeffrey's element is Polonium. His chumhandle is psychicOverlord, and he types in #E30B5D. __TOC__ Appearance Six feet tall, kind of skinny. Wears an open steel blue shirt over his long-sleeved blue-and-yellow-striped shirt. Wears blue pants, odd red-and-black sneakers, usually odd socks. Has a red and blue baseball cap that he wears most of the time, partially obscuring his mess of black hair, which in turn partially obscures his shiny raspberry-rimmed nerd glasses, which in turn pretty much completely obscure his heterochromatic eyes (left eye is blue, right is hazel). reference! Interests/Personality Jeff, overall, is KIND OF SORTA REALLY OBNOXIOUS. His tendency to INSIST HIS SUPERIORITY OVER OTHERS and shove his ALLEGED PSYCHIC POWERS down everyone's throats, as well as his PENCHANT FOR BEING REALLY HAMMY makes him come off as A MASSIVE TOOL. In actuality he has NO PSYCHIC ABILITIES WHATSOEVER and is basically JUST REALLY DELUSIONAL AND CRAZY. This is all pretty much reflected in his typing. YYYYYYYYYYYYYYOUUUU GIGANTIC TOOL you need to bow down and learn some respeccccct RESPECT for your NEW OVERLORD ITS ME IM THE OVERLORD HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA hahahahahahahahha so yeah what were you going to ask me Aside from being a weirdo, Jeff enjoys playing VIDEO GAMES OF CONSIDERABLE NOSTALGIC APPEAL. His room is full of bookshelves containing NUMEROUS FANTASY NOVELS, which he will not acknowledge his passion for AT ANY COST in fear of revealing his secret desire to become an INCREDIBLE PSYCHIC WIZARD, whatever the fuck that is. He is also an AMATEUR CHEF, although he is PRETTY AWFUL AT COOKING. Also, he likes LAMPS. He likes them a lot. Um... yeah. Modus ESP Modus: Each item is allocated a hidden symbol, which Jeff must correctly guess in order to retrieve the item. If he gets it wrong (and he usually does - he assumes that cosmic forces are playing tricks on him), everything is ejected from his sylladex. Strife Spoonkind. Really, what else would a psychic use? Whether it be the standard steel cutlery or a wooden cooking spoon, there's no other weapon that Jeff would consider so wonderful. But then again, he is a crazy person. Relationships As has already been established, Jeff is kind of a tool, so any real friendships at this point are pretty much out of the question. Really, the only one who ever understood him was his pet snail. His name is Tony. He understands Jeff. Also, the lamps. They also understand Jeff. apocalypticTeacup - Jeff's server. He contacted her out of the blue claiming it was the "cosmic forces leading him to her"; really he just picked out a chumhandle at random. He is frustrated by her skepticism of his psychicness and her constant overuse of punctuation, but is pretty okay with her playing Tetris with his house. It kind of evens out, I guess. bashfulImpressionist - Jeff's client. These two knew each other in real life, somehow. Julian's apparent desire to be all friendly and stuff with Jeff is just sickinging, but Jeff... probably doesn't mind it as much as he appears to. DON'T TELL ANYONE. crazyOmnivore - Okay, contacting this guy was a terrible idea. Now Jeff will never be able to cleanse his mind of at least one nasty (even for him) mental image. At least the guy blocked him, so they won't have to talk to each other ever again. oldtimeSwabbie - Hey, this guy is a pirate? THAT'S AWESOME. TIME TRAVELLING FUTURE PIRATE. HURRY UP AND BRING ME MY JETPACK. plebianBombast - Another random pester, although this guy didn't seem nearly as terrible as the last one, and at least seemed kind of accepting of his incredible psychicness. Hopefully he wouldn't end up dying in the near death maze or anything. radicallyNutricial - DESTROY THE PHONY PSYCHIC, DON'T BELIEVE HIS LIIIIEEEESSSSSS rigorousBanter - This random person is so boring. Jeff is quite disappointed at the man's unwillingness to trash his land and film it as some sort of homemade monster movie. ruffledEars - Jeff is probably the only one crazy enough to believe that Augie is really a dog. Because of this, and his being somewhat fond of dogs, he actually kind of likes Augie. Imagine his disappointment when he finds out his new pet is a person. PlebianBombast RadicallyNutricial Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Sons Category:Session 6